Meeting one of a kind
by DJ Coulz
Summary: The story of DJ and the tragic events that lead toa great new begining.


**Meeting one of a kind**

**.Intro**

**After their father had died, DJ and Adolphe had been thinking off going of on their own. But their mother Gaelle thought they were yet too young to do so. They were, after all, a couple of adolescence lions. DJ was a strong yet mischievous lioness. She was a dark red-brown color with pale grey-peach under belly. She had a thin sharp body and a slightly rounded head. She wasn't fast but could hunt with no difficulty. Her claws always stuck out. She had black spiky hair with 2 white steaks and red eyes with black raven's eyes. DJ is not exactly your average lioness but she got around. Adolphe was similar in color, he was really dark red-brown. He is darker than DJ. His stomach is light peach. And his eyes where bright, light blue with black eyelids. His mane is Black and really long. What was odd was that he didn't have any whiskers. DJ and Adolphe had always been close so they were going to go off with each other and find a new life. They hoped that they could both find mates and make a pride. **

**.Hunting**

**It was about 2:00, Adolphe and Gaelle were napping under a tree. DJ was out hunting for the three of them. The warm wind lightly blew as DJ prowled through the tall grass. She was on a herd of antelope. She could see a new born calf grazing by her mom. She thought it would be just enough food for them. She got just close enough and ambushed the gazelle. She pounced on the little calf and bit its neck till it stopped breathing. The other gazelle watched until they knew that she was dead. The heard and the mother ran off with a feeling of loss. But DJ paid no attention to this. She had food and that was that. She easily dragged the small creature home. She laid her kill next to a rock which was under a tree that her brother was sleeping under. She licked her brother's head to wake him up, then walked over to her mom and did the same. They all walked over to the kill and ate until they had their fill. DJ and Adolphe took a walk out beyond the rocks for a while. There they talked about their plan.**

**.The Plan**

**They walk out to the plains where the grass was short. No animals where out here at this time of day. Only the birds passed over head. They walked side-by-side. They both were very concerned. But they never showed that they were. They just walked until Adolphe interrupted.**

"**So what should we say to mother?" Adolphe asked in concern.**

"**I think we should just tell her. Just say 'Mom, me and DJ are going to leave. We plan to find our own lives and make a pride.' It's not that hard." DJ said with pride.**

"**Well I gue- hey wait! Why do I have to say it!"**

"**Well I sure as hell ain't gonna do it. I would hate to make mom angry at me!"**

"**Hey that's not funny!"**

**Then DJ pushed him over and sat on him. She did this when she wanted to show her authority over him, even though she was younger than Adolphe. Then said, "What do you think she's gonna say?"**

"**I have no idea."**

"**You think she'll be mad?"**

"**Hell yeah!"**

"**Yeah that's what I thought."**

"**You know even if I asked, she would get mad at you to."**

"**Yeah… What do you want to do when we get out there any way?"**

"**Be free I guess. We just do what we think is right."**

"**Yeah… Why don't we head back?"**

"**Yeah alright… but could you get off me first?"**

"**Oh sorry. I forgot."**

**DJ jumped down of Adolphe. He got up and started to walk back the direction they had come. DJ followed close after till she caught up with him. They were both quiet. The only noise you could hear was the sticks breaking under their feet. "Do you think we can leave mother by her self?"**

**DJ looked up at Adolphe in surprise. She had never really thought about that. ((Would she be okay? Is it fair to leave her by her self?)) **

"**She's tough, she'll be fine!"**

"**I guess your right."**

**They walked back to where Gaelle was standing. DJ walked up to her mom. "Hey mom? Can we talk to you?"**

**.Saying Good Bye**

**They walked back to where they had been sleeping earlier. A look of concern crept across her face. They all sat down. "Mom me and Adolphe think its time we go out on our own."**

**Gaelle looked down at her paws. Thoughts raced through her head. "Are you sure you can handle it on your own?" She said looking up at DJ**

"**Mom we are old enough now to do this on our own. We can handle it."**

**Tears began to fill Gaelle's eyes. She started crying. DJ doesn't do well in these situations. So she walked away. "Mom we're leaving. I hope you have a good life. Let's go brother." **

"**Okay…" Adolphe whisper good bye into his mother's ear and ran over to DJ's side. **

**Gaelle whispered, "Keep well." **

**DJ and Adolphe were already out of site by the time she looked up. They were now free.**

**.The long walk**

**The next day they had reached a place that was very dark and covered with rocks. They had already eaten their fill of an antelope DJ had caught. It was hotter around here than any where they had been. A thick fog hovered in the air. It was damp and humid. No creatures seemed to be in site. Adolphe and DJ continued through the thick fog. Soon they came upon a huge cliff edge. It looked about 30 ft. down to a rock bed. They were standing on the edge of the cliff when they both heard a strange noise. It was sort of like foot steps. Adolphe back away from the edge and walked closer to the noise. He yelled, "Come out! Who are you? Show yourself!" He stood his ground and waited. The foot steps got closer and closer. DJ was scanning the area for any sign of life. She stayed at the edge of the cliff and watched. It got closer then suddenly a lion leaped out from behind a large boulder. He pounced on DJ and they bother fell over the edge of the cliff. Adolphe ran to the edge and looked down. All he saw was them tumbling. DJ bit ferociously at the young lion. She tried to get him off her but with no prevail. He lion wasn't biting her in fact he wasn't even attacking her. They finally stopped by hitting a rock. DJ was up on her feet but he time they stopped. She growled at the lion as he tried to get up. He stood up with his head down so she couldn't see his face. Then he looked up. He had a long face with short whiskers. His eyes were a dark brown and he had a large nose. His body was a light tan and his mane was a light brown color. He looked at DJ not with a look of an attacker but an old friend. DJ didn't understand why he was looking at her like that. He walked toward her but she growled at him so he stopped. "Don't you remember me, DJ?"**

**She looked at him shocked, "How do you know my name?"**

"**You really don't remember do you?"**

**.The long walk**

**By this time Adolphe was trying to get down the cliff safely. He had nearly got to the bottom as he watched his sister talk with this strange lion. "Who are you! I don't know you!"**

**He looked at her with a longing face. "It's me your old friend? It's me Alex."**

**She looked at his confused for a moment then it all came back o her. "Oh my god! Alex? Is that really you?" She leaped on him and knocked him over. She bounced and jumped on him. She was laughing in excitement. Adolphe, who had now gotten to where they where, was totally confused. "Hey DJ what's going on?" **

**By this time they had both stood up. DJ walked over to Adolphe. "This is Alex I use to play with him when I was younger. I haven't seen him in such a long time!"**

"**Alex? I don't remember any Alex?"**

"**He was one of the cubs that was in our pride. He and his mom had been weak and hungry so Dad took them in to our pride. They stayed with us for a while then they left one day. I haven't seen him since."**

**Alex nodded in approval and said, "I remember you. When DJ and I would play you would tell us to stop bothering you. I really pissed you off at times."**

**Adolphe looked confused. "No I don't remember you. I guess I'm just forgetful."**

"**Well I remember him." DJ interrupted. **

"**Why don't we get out of this fog and into a grass field some where?"**

**.The reunion**

**They walked until they reached an end to the fog. They got out into an open field. There was a large rock with a tree shading it. The three lions laid down under the tree. Alex and DJ sat next to each other and Adolphe across from them. They started to chat about the past and how they did things when they were cubs. "So what he would do is he would stand on the rock by the water and I would come up behind him and roar. So then he'd yelp and leap into the water!" DJ laughed as she told the story. "Hey that's not funny!" Alex protested and laughed at the same time. **

"**So why are you guys out on your own and by yourself?"**

**DJ and Adolphe looked at each other proudly "Well, we're out on our own now."**

"**Oh really? That's awesome!"**

"**Yup we left about a day or two ago." **

"**Ah that's why you're not very far from your old prides area."**

"**Yeah."**

"**So… why did you decide to leave?"**

"**Well… We just thought it was our time. You know… we just knew it was the right time."**

"**Oh… I see."**

"**So then why did you leave and go out on your own?" DJ redirected the conversation. **

"**Me?" Alex said in surprise, "Well, the thing was that when I was a little younger my mom found a new mate. And well he didn't like me so I ran off." Alex said looking at his paws.**

"**Oh how terrible! That must have been awful."**

"**Yeah, I've been out here for a few years on my own."**

"**Wow that's rough." Adolphe said feeling left out.**


End file.
